Solos en el Ascensor
by VaRiNaBi
Summary: Mi version de que hubiera pasado si Sakura y Shaoran se hubieran quedado un poco mas en el ascensor en el que los atrapo Eriol descubriendo poco a poco cada uno sus verdaderos sentimientos, SS, algo de ET REVIEWS!
1. Por un instante y casi te pierdo

Solos en el Ascensor  
Por Valery Rico  
  
Quiero empezar diciendo que Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP, pero es mi anime favorito, creo que es el mejor anime que he visto y luego le sigue Evangelion (mi opinión), bueno vamos con el Fic:  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Shaoran y Sakura no hubieran salido del ascensor en el que los atrapo Eriol, después de que Shaoran abrazara a Sakura de una forma.............. digamos " muy cariñosa ", y Sakura por fin se diera cuenta de esto?, bueno aquí escribo mi versión de cómo hubiera sido el romance entre Sakura y Shaoran si las cosas en el ascensor hubieran sido un poco diferentes de lo que paso en el anime, por lo cual tendré que modificar el capitulo bastante, a pesar de que hay bastantes capítulos en que Shaoran y Sakura tienen escenas románticas la del ascensor es mi preferida por eso decidí hacer un fic sobre ella, ojala les guste........................... Quiero decir que los " " son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos.........................  
  
INTRODUCCIÓN: Había sido un largo y agradable día después de todo, nunca imagino que lo que parecía ser un problema tan cotidiano podría cambiar su forma de ver a Sakura para siempre, seguían encerrados en el ascensor por obra de su amigo Eriol quien al parecer se divertía mucho con este suceso, Shaoran había utilizado uno de sus pergaminos mágicos para encender una pequeña llama, ya que la dulce Sakura estaba a punto de llorar por estar rodeada de tanta oscuridad y a el no le gustaría nada ver eso, ver que su tierna Sakura llorara. Esta decidió que seria mejor esperar sentados a que el ascensor se arreglara por lo cual saco una pequeña manta de su bolso invitando al joven chino a sentarse........................  
  
-Sakura: oye, ¿no quieres sentarte?, es mejor que esperar parados  
  
-Shaoran: ¿ah?, si claro (afirmo un poco sonrojado, mientras disponía a sentarse en el piso justo donde estaba parado)  
  
-Sakura: pero si haces eso, ensuciaras tu ropa, ¿por qué no te sientas aquí?, a mi lado (afirmo la joven)  
  
-Shaoran: ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (exclamaba todo sonrojado mientras retrocedía algunos pasos por tener que estar tan cerca de ella)  
  
Capitulo 1: Por un instante y casi te pierdo  
  
Se encontraban sentados encima de la pequeña manta rosa de Sakura, aun seguían esperando por algún cambio en el ascensor, pero nada ocurría solo estaban alumbrados por el pergamino que había conjurado Shaoran, sentados ahí casi nada transcurría por sus cabezas, casi ningún pensamiento, bueno, por lo menos en uno de ellos.....................  
  
-Shaoran: (quien estaba muy sonrojado) " ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?, apenas me doy cuenta hoy que Sakura me gusta y en un instante estamos completamente solos, ¿será acaso una oportunidad que me da el destino para decirle cuanto me gusta?.......... no!, no!, no seas tonto Shaoran!, (se reclamaba a si mismo el muchacho) lo que mas importa ahora es salir del ascensor lo mas rápido posible ya que si no nos quedaremos todo el día acá.................. solos, que no pienses en eso Shaoran! (el joven seguía reclamándose a si mismo ya que en verdad estaba muy nervioso por lo que iría a ocurrir, sin darse cuenta hacia movimientos al reprenderse a si mismo, los cuales fueron notados por Sakura, pero prefirió no preguntarle que pasaba ya que quizás se podría molestar)  
  
-Sakura: " ¿en que estará pensando?, bueno.................... eso no importa, siento un poco de miedo al estar aquí, no me gusta la oscuridad " (pero antes de seguir atemorizándose a si misma aun mas, la chica diviso el pergamino con fuego que lograba alumbrar aun que sea un poco ese ascensor tan oscuro)  
  
-Sakura: " es cierto si estoy con Shaoran no me pasara nada malo, después de todo ya no nos llevamos tan mal como antes, y siempre me ha ayudado en los momentos mas difíciles para mi, siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo he necesitado, ahora que lo pienso................. yo lo considero un buen amigo, pero.................... ¿el pensara lo mismo?................... se que al principio tuvimos nuestras diferencias pero ahora parecemos muy buenos amigos y siempre me ha ayudado con las cartas Clow, espero que el tambien me considere su amiga, después de todo Shaoran es un muchacho muy dulce aunque no aparente serlo, yo se que lo es "  
  
De repente el ascensor enciende sus luces, parece que todo esta bien para nuestros protagonistas, al ver esto Sakura se alegra muchísimo y se levanta del lugar donde estaba sentada..................  
  
-Sakura: ah!, ya se arreglo!! (decía la chica con entusiasmos, cuando de repente, el ascensor se sale de control, empieza a apagar y prender sus luces, los números que indican los pisos se saltan de una manera descontrolada, Sakura y Shaoran observan esto sorprendidos, pero antes de poder decir algo, las luces del ascensor se apagan completamente, incluyendo el pergamino de fuego que había conjurado Shaoran, el ascensor se mueve de un lado a otro haciendo que Sakura pierda el equilibrio y vaya hacia un lado de este, mientras que Shaoran la observa y trata de levantarse para ayudarla, antes de que logre reaccionar la parte en la cual iba a caer Sakura se transforma en una especie de abismo negro que va incrementando su tamaño poco a poco, Shaoran observa esto con temor, trata de alcanzarla con su mano con desesperación, mientras que la chica se aproxima aun mas al abismo, justo antes de caer, Shaoran tiene la oportunidad de tomar su mano, pero solo un segundo basto para hacer la diferencia y Shaoran observo perplejo la figura de Sakura mientras caía, no pudo hacer nada, solo observarla, en su cabeza observaba la imagen de Sakura una y otra vez cayendo sin que el pudiera hacer algo para salvarla, estaba paralizado, la sensación de perder a Sakura lo dejo así, solo veía el abismo, por su mente pasaron millones de pensamientos...........................  
  
-Shaoran: " no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, ¿dónde estas?, Sakura, ¿por qué?, Sakura, Sakura....................... (la desesperación del muchacho fue tan grande que solo se sintió impulsado a gritar el nombre de la chica japonesa a pesar de que el ya no podía hacer nada mas..............  
  
-Shaoran: ¡¡¡¡ SAKURAAAAAA...........!!!! (el muchacho solo bajo la cabeza, no podía creerlo, la había perdido, no regresaría mas, ya nunca mas, había perdido a su querida Sakura, y sin poder decirle cuanto estaba enamorado de ella, en ese instante fue cuando Shaoran supo realmente que Sakura era lo mas importante para el, la persona mas importante, y ahora no estaba, y no regresaría nunca mas)  
  
Mientras tanto Sakura, seguía cayendo, sentía miedo, no sabia que hacer, solo caía y caía al abismo, parecía no terminar, pensó que todo estaba perdido, que ese era su final, pensó en todas las cosas que no haría, pensó en Yukito, su padre, su hermano, sus amigos, Tomoyo, Kero, pensó en todos y la ultima persona en que pensó fue Shaoran, la imagen de Shaoran tratando de alcanzarla con desesperación no se borraba de su mente, logro escuchar como la voz de Shaoran la llamaba por su nombre, en ese instante solo pensaba en Shaoran, recordó cuanto valor le había dado para capturar las cartas Clow, como la había ayudado en todas las ocasiones en que se encontraba en peligro, deseo estar al lado de Shaoran en ese momento para que le diera valor y esperanza como solía hacerlo, entonces recordó.........................  
  
-Sakura: " es la voz de Shaoran, el me esta llamando, es verdad, no todo esta perdido, debe haber una solución, debe haber, claro " (Sakura empezó a recitar el conjuro para liberar la llave mientras caía al vació........)  
  
-Sakura: es ahora o nunca, llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡¡liberateeee....!! (de pronto Sakura logra alcanzar una carta, la cual resulto ser la adecuada, sakura eleva la carta mientras sigue cayendo y se dispone a cambiarla a carta Sakura ya que todavía era una carta Clow) Carta que fuiste creada por el mago Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura, ¡¡Flote!!  
  
De pronto la carta se transforma y la envuelve a su dueña elevándola de regreso al ascensor, de regreso al lado de Shaoran, mientras tanto Shaoran estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando apenas nota que una luz rosa brilla desde el interior del abismo, y va subiendo cada vez mas, al llegar al ascensor se dio cuenta de que era Sakura, su querida Sakura estaba ahí enfrente de el, con una dulce sonrisa como siempre para solo decirle:  
  
-Sakura: tuve que cambiar la carta flote (decía la chica mientras estaba sentada encima de la carta y solo le sonreía de una dulce manera a su amigo)  
  
-Sakura: " que bueno que estas aquí Shaoran, que bueno "  
  
El muchacho al verla ahí, frente a el, sintió una tremenda felicidad, no se imagino que su bella Sakura regresaría a el, no podía describir lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento, este sentimiento fue lo que lo impulso a pararse y abrazar a la joven, lo único que quería en ese momento era saber que no era un sueño que Sakura en realidad estaba ahí con el, por un instante se olvido de toda la posible timidez que tenia el muchacho, lo único que quería era saber que su querida Sakura estaba bien y necesitaba decirlo por lo cual dejo la timidez de lado..................  
  
-Shaoran: estas a salvo  
  
Eso fue lo que siento, una enorme calidez al momento que su amigo la abrazo mientras decía esas palabras, no supo exactamente la razón de tal sentimiento, lo único que pensó fue en que solo por un instante estaba compartiendo un lazo especial con Shaoran Li, no supo que decir, no supo que pensar, solo sintió como su corazón latía cada vez un poco mas rápido, no era la misma sensación que tenia cuando se encontraba con Yukito, por alguna razón era diferente, se sentía bien pero al mismo tiempo era una sensación nueva para la joven............  
  
-Sakura: " Shaoran................. "  
  
Mientras tanto en otra parte fuera del ascensor Tomoyo estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, ya que llevaba un buen tiempo encerrada con Shaoran ahí, pero por alguna razón se puso a pensar en que tipo de cosas estarían pasando dentro de ese ascensor ya que ella sabia muy bien cuales eran los sentimientos del joven chino y solo con imaginarse al joven todo sonrojado soltó una pequeña risa seguida de un comentario...........  
  
-Tomoyo: me pregunto como la estará pasando Li ahí adentro  
  
En otra parte Eriol, creyó que era conveniente retirar el hechizo de una vez por todas, ya que sintió que Sakura al fin había cambiado una carta, pero por un momento noto un cambio en la magia de la chica, comenzó a percibir como su aura se volvía mas cálida con cada segundo, no supo cual era la razón de tal cosa, no lo considero prudente de su parte pero decidió dejar el hechizo por unos momentos mas, solo cerraría el agujero que había provocado en el ascensor pero tendría a este sobre su influencia todavía, ya que como Eriol, no como Clow le daba curiosidad lo que estaría pasando en aquel ascensor para que el aura de su compañera cambiara de esa manera...............  
  
-Eriol: que raro, me parece divertido dejar esto por un poco mas de tiempo, haber que sucede, pero ahora debo darle una excusa a Tomoyo, ya se que le diré.  
  
En el ascensor.....................  
  
Sakura aun seguía rodeada de los brazos de Shaoran cuando...............  
  
-Sakura: Li yo................ (de pronto el joven chino de dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en realidad y toda su timidez volvió de golpe a el, haciéndolo gritar y dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, por el hecho de que estaba abrazado a Sakura por su propia decisión, mientras que esta seguía aun sorprendida por el acto de su amigo al momento que el efecto de la carta se desvanecía, y noto como el abismo del ascensor fue desapareciendo poco a poco a sus espaldas............ Sakura y Shaoran solo se miraban a los ojos, era evidente que Shaoran estaba todo sonrojado y apenado por lo que acababa de pasar pero en cambio Sakura no supo por que no podía decir o hacer nada, solo se quedaba ahí parada enfrente de el, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta............  
  
-Sakura: " Shaoran esta........ esta sonrojado, el esta sonrojado............. ¿por mi?, acaso es ¿por mi? (por unos instantes la chica se había vuelto mas observadora de lo común, desapareciendo a la despistada de Sakura Kinomoto por unos instantes, fue cuando este pensamiento cruzo su mente, que al fin parecía tener todo sentido, recordaba como Shaoran se sonrojaba cada vez que la miraba o hablaba con ella, recordó cuan nervioso se ponía cuando la veía, de pronto la chica se sonrojo tambien, por primera vez en su vida se sentía apenada por un chico, en este casa darse cuenta de que Shaoran era ese muchacho y olvidarse de Yukito la sorprendió aun mas, realmente estaba apenada, no pudo pensar en aquel sentimiento que sentía Shaoran hacia ella, aunque lo supiera muy bien, no podía creerlo, le gustaba a un chico y se sentía confundida con respecto a esto, ya que nunca imagino que fuera Shaoran Li.  
  
CONTINUARA.................  
  
Mis notitas: ¿qué les pareció? ¿les gusto? Ojala que si, y si no, bueno que puedo hacer, creo que esta parte si me quedo como quería que me quedara al final aunque fue algo difícil predecir la reacción de los personajes pero decidí arriesgarme con respecto a Sakura, no se preocupen que planeo continuar este fic, si en realidad les gusto por favor déjenme un REVIEW que en verdad me ayuda a escribir, y si no les gusto igual déjenmelo, para saber cuales fueron mis errores les comento que este es ya mi tercer fic y quería hacerlo desde hace un tiempo, si desean hagan clic en mi nombre para que puedan leer mis otros fic si es que están interesados, son sobre Ranma ½ y Evangelion, bueno no los aburro mas, cualquier halago o queja, cualquier cosa menos virus pueden escribirme a mi dirección de correo valeri_azuka@hotmail.com .Avances del próximo capitulo: Sakura por fin se da cuenta de todos los sentimientos de Shaoran (ya era hora), pero no sabe como corresponderle y mientras tanto Shaoran decide declarársele a Sakura de una vez por todas, bueno esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo, abrazos: VALERY 


	2. ¿acaso es por mi?

Solos en el Ascensor

Por Valery Rico

Quiero empezar diciendo que Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP, pero es mi anime favorito, creo que es el mejor anime que he visto y luego le sigue Evangelion (mi opinión), bueno vamos con el Fic:

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno, hola a todos, primero que todo tienen que haber leído el capitulo 1 antes que este para que puedan entender la historia, aclaro que los " " son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos de los mismos, no los aburro mas y pasemos al fic:

Capitulo 2: ¿acaso es por mi?

Se encontraban mirándose a los ojos, no podían hablar o actuar, solo se miraban fijamente, habían olvidado por completo el incidente que ocurrió hace unos minutos en aquel ascensor, lo olvidaron completamente, aunque quisieran recordarlo o cambiar el tema, no podían ya que los dos ya estaban hechizados cada uno con los ojos del otro, había silencio, tanto silencio que si prestaban atención podían escuchar el corazón del otro latiendo velozmente, no podían evitarlo, algo estaba pasando ahí, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir una palabra...

Shaoran: " tengo que decírselo, tengo que hacerlo, no... no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad, pero... pero... "

Sakura: " como es posible de que no me haya dado cuenta antes, no lo entiendo, no entiendo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, siento como si mi corazón fuera a salirse de mi pecho, siento un gran calor en mi cabeza (todo lo que se había sonrojado), pero esta, esta sensación... no es... ¿acaso, acaso pude ser?...

Todo era silencio, no había nada mas que un gran silencio entre ellos dos, pero sabían que eso tendría que acabar pronto, ellos lo sabían pero no se atrevían a romper aquel silencio... hasta que...

Sakura: Li, yo... yo...

Shaoran: Shaoran por favor, puedes llamarme Shaoran " oh, Dios mío que dije, ¡¡que dije, ¿qué voy a hacer?

Sakura: Shaoran yo... yo " ¿que puedo decir, ¿qué puedo hacer, tengo que decirle algo, tengo que...

Shaoran: " es ahora o nunca " yo... yo quiero decirte... yo quiero decirte... " no puedo, no puedo, pero..." ¡¡Sakura tu me gustas mucho, no puedo evitarlo, perdóname por decirte esto así sin mas pero... (el chico no podía parar de hablar, no quería parar de hablar ya que sabia que si lo hacia, entonces le tocaría el turno a ella, y lo ultimo que queria era ser rechazado, rechazado por la persona que mas amaba... ¿amor, en eso se había convertido, si eso era lo que sentía el joven chino por aquella muchacha, no solo lo demostraban todas sus caras sonrojadas, es mas su mente no lo dejaba tranquilo, mucho menos su corazón, tenia que aceptar que se había enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto, tenia que aceptar que la amaba) pero, tu me gustas, me he enamorado de ti y... y... no se que hacer, cuando te vi cayendo del ascensor creí que te perdía, y al saber eso no pude... no pude hacer nada Sakura, era inútil, no tenia la suficiente fuerza para salvarte, solo te fuiste, te fuiste y yo no supe que hacer, me gustas, me gustas mucho y... y...

Sakura: esta bien Shaoran, todo esta bien, ya estoy aquí ahora (decía la chica mientras se acercaba al joven muy despacio con los brazos abiertos para poder abrazarlo, cuando finalmente lo hizo, muy despacio fue apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del joven Li, provocando que este se sonrojara aun mas) " estos son los latidos del corazón de Shaoran pensaba la joven, estos latidos son por mi, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, pero es verdad, lo acabo de escuchar de sus propios labios, el esta enamorado de mi, pero yo... yo... "

Sakura: sabes Shaoran... cuando caía por aquel vació, creí que moriría, sentí como el valor se alejaba de mi, pero en realidad no era el valor el que se alejaba de mi, era yo el que se alejaba de el, tu eres ese valor Shaoran, tu siempre has sido el que me ha dado valor para seguir adelante, mientras caí pensé en todos, todas las personas importantes para mi y...y... al final pensé en ti, pensé en cuanto me habías ayudado, en cuanto me habías protegido, cuando sentí como me llamabas, eso me dio fuerzas para seguir me hizo saber que todavía no había perdido, lo que quiero decir, es que tu eres una persona, muy importante para mi Shaoran, pero... pero... yo no se como corresponderte en este momento, siento un gran calor en mi corazón, se que es por ti, pero no se que es, después de todo...

Shaoran: después de todo a ti te gusta el joven Yukito, eso lo se

Sakura: no, en realidad no es eso

Shaoran: ¿entonces que...?

Sakura: después de todo ahora se a lo que se refería Tomoyo al decirme como uno se da cuenta cuando esta enamorado, ella me dijo que lo sabias por que te hacia falta estar con ese ser, necesitabas estar con esa persona amada ya que de alguna manera ella te hacia falta, era parte de ti, te sentías perdido sin ella, ahora se a que se refiere

Shaoran: ¿eso te dijo Daudoji?

Sakura: así es, y realmente se lo agradezco ya que ahora se quien es esa persona amada para mi, esa persona... eres tu Shaoran

Shaoran: pero, pero... ¿cómo puedes estar segura, no es que me desagrade lo que hayas dicho, al contrario, me siento muy feliz en este momento, no imaginas cuanto te amo Sakura, al principio no lo quería aceptar, pero como tu dijiste me di cuenta que necesitaba de ti, que me hacías falta, que tu poco a poco habías cambiando mi manera se ser, y ahora que me dices que yo tambien te gusto, yo, yo... yo realmente me siento muy feliz (decía el chico con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa como ninguna otra que había hecho que la joven japonesa se sonrojara por este gesto)

Sakura: Shaoran no podría decirte lo feliz que me siento en este momento, saber que yo te gusto es algo que me ha sorprendido pero por fin me pude dar cuenta de quien era mi ser amado en realidad, nunca fue Yukito, pero me gustaba creer que si, siempre fuiste tu, siempre, aunque nunca me di cuenta de cuan valioso eras en realidad, no se si será muy rápido para decirlo Shaoran pero es lo que siento en este momento en mi corazón, te amo, te amo Shaoran, es lo único que siento en este momento, no puedo negarlo, ya que es la verdad que poseo

Shaoran: yo tambien te amo, te amo como nunca ahora mismo, pero no solo ahora, aunque talvez al salir de este ascensor, tal vez es posible, que tu no estés segura de lo que sentiste acá, conmigo...

Sakura: Shaoran, mírame a los ojos (el chico bajo un poco su mirada para toparse con esos ojos verdes que lo habían conquistado, que solo reflejaban pureza y ternura, aquellos ojos verdes de los no pudo apartarse en ningún momento) no olvidare, por ningún motivo, por nada en este mundo este sentimiento que tengo por ti, nunca pero nunca lo haré, y no creo que tu lo hagas ya que me lo has dicho en este momento ¿no es verdad?

Shaoran: así es, nunca, nunca lo haré, es una promesa de amor, nunca se olvidara, pase lo que pase, existirá siempre en nuestros corazones, pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado Sakura

Sakura: Shaoran...

Shaoran: Sakura...

Parecía imposible, pero para tan temprana edad, aquellos dos niños en realidad si sentían amor verdadero, se miraban fijamente a los ojos, querían experimentar una nueva sensación, ya se habían confesado su amor, ahora el siguiente paso era demostrarlo, sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco, cada uno podía sentir el aliento del otro, sus rostros estaban teñidos color carmín por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, sabían lo que iba a suceder, su primer beso, ambos lo ansiaban, aunque la pena de hacerlo recorría sus mentes, no dudaron mucho y se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que finalmente sus labios se unieron en un tierno y profundo beso, no habría existido experiencia mas maravillosa para esos dos niños, su primer beso y con el ser que mas amaban.

Shaoran: " Sakura, te amo, y con este beso lo demuestro, te amo, te amo, me has hecho muy feliz, nunca imagine que este día llegara, pero me alegra de que al fin lo haya hecho "

Sakura: " Shaoran, te amo, te amo, tus labios son tan suaves, no puedo describir lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, pero de una cosa estoy segura mas que nunca, te amo Shaoran y nunca dejare de hacerlo, por mas problemas que hayan, nunca me apartare de tu lado mi querido Shaoran "

Los dos chicos, se fueron apartando poco a poco, luego de haber profesado su amor el uno al otro, se sentían felices ya que al fin habían encontrado a esa persona amada, de ahora en adelante, sentían que su corazón ya no les pertenecía, sentían que era de alguien mas, no podían pensar en otra cosa mas que el amor que se tenían el uno al otro, se abrazaron tiernamente, sintiendo como todos sus temores, dudas y miedos se iban en ese abrazo ya que se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse, sentían que no estaban completos sin aquella persona especial al lado, ya que sus corazones ahora formaban uno solo, se quedaron así, abrazados durante un largo tiempo, no querían separarse, pero tenían que hacerlo, ya que por desgracia tenían que salir de ese ascensor que se había convertido en su confidente tarde o temprano, mientras tanto...

Tomoyo: ay, Eriol, no se si saldrán pronto de ahí, temo que algo malo le vaya a pasar a Sakura y Li

Eriol: no te preocupes de seguro están bien, ya llame a uno de los encargados para que venga a reparar el ascensor (lo cual era mentira por cierto)

Tomoyo: eso espero " me pregunto como la estará pasando Li ahí adentro, solo imaginármelo solo con Sakura me de ganas de poder filmarlos juntos " (pensaba la chica mientras reían para sus adentros un par de estrellitas le brillaban en sus ojos)

Eriol: señorita Daudoji, lo siento mucho

Tomoyo: ¿ah, ¿pero de que hablas?

Eriol: es que será mejor que no recuerde nada de lo que voy a hacer en estos momentos, por su propio bien y el de Sakura

Tomoyo: ¿a que te refieres?

Eriol: en verdad espero que me disculpe (decía el chico mientras levantaba su mano y esta estaba iluminada de un color rojo y la ponía en frente de Tomoyo provocando que esta se desmayara al instante, pero antes de caer, Eriol la sostiene en sus brazos y la recuesta delicadamente junto a una de las paredes)

Eriol: será mejor que vaya a hacerlo de una vez, que lastima, después de todo yo quería que ellos si lo supieran, hacen una hermosa pareja, no imagine que el corazón de Sakura cambiara tan rápido, pero si quiero seguir como es debido será mejor que ellos olviden todo esto, aunque no dudo de que cuando todo esto acabe, los dos volverán a estar juntos y recordaran todo esto (decía el muchacho ingles con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que aparecía el báculo de Clow y Eriol desaparecía por arte de magia de ese lugar, en el ascensor... Shaoran y Sakura seguían aun abrazados, cuando...)

Shaoran: esta presencia...

Sakura: es la del mago Clow (exclamaron los dos chicos separándose un poco por la extraña precedencia que acaban de sentir, de pronto Eriol aparece frente a ellos, con el báculo de Clow y...)

Shaoran: ¿Hirawizawua, ¿pero que?... (antes de que pudiera terminar Eriol alza su mano y hace que Shaoran se desmaye y caiga en el suelo)

Sakura: ¿pero Eriol, que esta pasando y que estas haciendo?

Eriol: lo siento Sakura, pero tengo que hacerlo, como el mago Clow, tengo que hacerlo

Sakura: ¿Clow?...

CONTINUARA...

Mis notitas: bueno y ¿qué les pareció, creo que si me quedo como lo esperaba, espero que se hayan quedado intrigados con la ultima parte ¿no, quien se lo hubiera imaginado, espero que no se olviden de leer el siguiente capitulo que tengo unas muy buenas ideas para este, por favor déjenme REVIEW, que como dije antes me ayudan a escribir, por favor cualquier opinión buena o mala, cualquier cosa acepto virus a mi correo , dedico este episodio a todos los que me dejaron reviews y se lo dedico especialmente a mi amiga Karol (estoy contigo en tu dolor amiga, a pesar de que tus hermanos ya no estén con nosotros, sus esencias aun siguen aquí, yo se que lograras superar esto y te acompañare cuando me necesites), bueno, abrazos: VALERY


	3. ¿Recuerdo o sueño?

Solos en el Ascensor

Por Valery Rico

Quiero empezar diciendo que Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP, pero es mi anime favorito, creo que es el mejor anime que he visto y luego le sigue Evangelion (mi opinión), bueno vamos con el Fic:

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno, hola a todos, primero que todo tienen que haber leído el capitulo 1 y 2 antes que este para que puedan entender la historia, aclaro que los " " son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos de los mismos, no los aburro mas y pasemos al fic:

Capitulo 3: ¿recuerdo o sueño?

Eriol: lo siento Sakura, pero tengo que hacerlo, como el mago Clow, tengo que hacerlo

Sakura: ¿Clow?... ¿pero como es posible que tu seas el mago Clow?

Eriol: no exactamente Clow, yo Eriol soy su reencarnación

Sakura: ¿pero que le hiciste a Shaoran? (decía la chica mientras se agachaba hacia su querido Shaoran, preocupada por el ya que este estaba tendido en el piso)

Eriol: no te preocupes, esta bien, pero lamento decirte que he hecho que olvide todo lo que ha pasado hoy

Sakura: ¿pero por que, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo, el me dijo que me amaba, ahora ya no recordara nada de lo que paso, nada

Eriol: realmente lo siento Sakura, pero si no lo hacia, era probable que descubrieras quien soy en realidad antes de lo previsto

Sakura: pero si me lo acabas de decir, además, ¿eso que tiene que ver con Shaoran?

Eriol: si el y tu hubieran llegado a amarse antes de que tu cambiaras todas la cartas Clow, tu magia se hubiera fortalecido aun mas, ya que los sentimientos de una persona cuentas mucho al momento de practicar la magia, eso lo sabes por Kerberos, ya que si deseas algo con todo tu corazón y se lo pides a las cartas entonces la magia no se saldrá de control y al contrario se ira haciendo mas poderosa, por lo cual si tu corazón encontraba a ese ser amado antes de lo previsto tus sentimientos irían a ser mas profundos y tu magia mas poderosa y de esa manera me hubieras descubierto como el mago Clow, y no puedo arriesgarme a eso, sin que antes hayas cambiado todas la cartas, por mas pequeña que haya sido la posibilidad de que me descubrieras, no podía correr ese riesgo

Sakura: pero Eriol, a pesar de eso, como pudiste hacerle eso a Shaoran, si se lo hiciste a el, eso quiere decir, que... que...

Eriol: que contigo tendré que utilizar el mismo proceso

Sakura: no, por favor no puedes hacerlo, te lo ruego, no me hagas olvidar todo lo que ha pasado el día de hoy, ha sido el día mas maravilloso de mi vida, te lo pido Eriol

Eriol: lo siento Sakura, pero tendré que hacerlo, a pesar de que me lo pidas, no puedo arriesgarme, por lo cual tendré que hacerlo, excepto si...

Sakura: excepto que, ¿excepto que, haré cualquier cosa, pero no permitiré que me hagas olvidar este día, ni tampoco a Shaoran

Eriol: con Li ya esta hecho, solo yo puedo devolverle la memoria de lo que ha pasado hoy, a pesar de que seas la nueva dueña de las cartas, tu magia no es lo suficientemente fuerte para contrarrestar mi hechizo o impedir que haga lo mismo contigo

Sakura: como pudiste hacerlo Eriol, creí que eras mi amigo (decía la joven con lagrimas en los ojos al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Shaoran en el suelo)

Eriol: soy tu amigo Sakura, es por eso que lo hago, es por tu propio bien

Sakura: ¡como es posible que as hacerme olvidar que amo a Shaoran sea por mi propio bien, y lo peor de todo es que ya lo hiciste con el

Eriol: en eso te equivocas, Li ya te amaba desde hace algún tiempo, el no olvidara el amor que siente por ti, solo olvidara lo que paso este día, en este ascensor

Sakura: eso quiere decir que...

Shaoran: que el te seguirá amando a pesar de que tu ya no lo sepas

Sakura: aun así, no permitiré que me hagas lo mismo a mi, yo descubrí mi amor por Shaoran cuando estuvimos atrapados aquí, así que si me haces olvidar, no recordare en lo absoluto lo que siento por Shaoran, y yo no quiero que eso pase

Eriol: lamento decirte que tienes razón, pero no me queda otra alternativa, fui yo quien ocasiono que el ascensor se detuviera, así que yo soy el responsable de alterar los sentimientos de los dos antes de tiempo, a pesar de que lo olvides tu te volverás a enamorar de el, de eso no lo dudes

Sakura: aun así no quiero que eso pase Eriol, si en tal caso me llegara a enamorar de el otra vez, como se si es que tendría el valor de confesarle mi amor, eso no me lo puedes asegurar

Eriol: eso ya solo depende de ti Sakura, si en tal caso ustedes se llegaran a enamorar después de esto, antes de que logres cambiar todas la cartas, no intervendría por que seria por medios naturales, pero en este caso tengo que hacerlo, por que fui yo el culpable de darles mas tiempo para poner sus sentimientos en claro y fue en grave error de parte mía, pero...

Sakura: ¿pero que, no importa lo que digas, no quiero olvidar este sentimiento, aunque seas el mago Clow, tendré que usar mi magia para pelear contigo, ya que no permitiré que me hagas olvidar

Eriol: ya te lo dije Sakura aunque lo intentes, no tendría caso, ya que en estos momentos soy mas poderoso que tu, cualquier intento de magia que hagas no te serviría en nada

La joven puso un semblante de preocupación al oír estas palabras, sabia que lo que Eriol decía era cierto ya que su presencia era demasiado poderosa y ella no dudaba de sus palabras, sintió una gran impotencia al ver que no le quedaba ninguna opción, no tenia escape, Eriol cumplirá con su cometido la haría olvidar todo, absolutamente todo lo que paso en es ascensor, volteo su mirada y la dirigió a el rostro de Shaoran por unos momentos, no podía creer que iría a olvidar todo el amor que sentía por el, y que el iría a olvidar lo valiente que fue al poder declarársele ese día, no concebía tal idea en su mente, pero luego volteo a ver a Eriol y supo que por primera vez en su vida las cosas irían a terminar de una mala manera, no le quedaba otra cosa mas que aceptar aquella decisión que había tomado Eriol, lo único que le quedaba era confiar en las palabras de su amigo, y volverse a enamorar de Shaoran tal y como el lo había dicho.

Sakura: " lo siento Shaoran, no sabes cuanto lo siento, pero esta vez, las cosas no acabaran bien, esta ves yo perdí, te he fallado, no puedo hacer nada para que esto no pase, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, lo siento mi querido Shaoran " (la joven derramaba lagrimas sin cesar, no podía contenerlas por mas que quisiera, ya que le era casi imposible, y sabia que es lo que iría a pasar en pocos segundos Eriol la haría olvidar todo lo que paso en el ascensor y ella no podría evitarlo)

Sakura: esta bien Eriol, haz lo que tengas que hacer, no opondré resistencia, solo déjame hacer algo antes

Eriol: esta bien (decía mientras la chica se acercaba a Shaoran para darle un ultimo beso en su frente, con una ternura infinita, que cautivo el corazón de Eriol al ver tan tierna imagen y en un ultimo instante tomo una decisión)

Sakura: ahora si

Eriol: ¿estas lista Sakura?

Sakura: si " lo siento Shaoran, solo espero que mi amor por ti nazca de nuevo " (dijo la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos esperando a que su amigo actuara)

Eriol: en verdad lo siento Sakura (pronuncio el muchacho mientras levantaba su mano iluminada de un color rojo, haciendo que Sakura cayera al instante al suelo al lado de Shaoran, totalmente inconsciente)

Eriol: Sakura, cautivaste, tanto mi corazón que decidí darte una ultima oportunidad, a pesar de que me arriesgue mucho con esta, solo recordaras un suceso de lo que paso mientras ustedes dos estaban encerrados aquí, solo uno, solo el que tu corazón haya considerado el mas importante, tal vez pienses que todo fue un sueño, pero eso ya dependerá de ti, si logras hacerlo y logras recordar el amor que sientes por Li, sin que yo interfiera, entonces dejare que las cosas sigan su curso, pero eso ya dependerá de ti Sakura (al instante, el chico desaparece del ascensor de igual manera como había llegado a ese lugar, dejando a Sakura y Shaoran inconscientes, uno echado al lado del otro, mientras tanto en una parte del edificio una joven de cabellos oscuros estaba recostada contra una pared y profundamente dormida, cuando siente que mencionan su nombre...)

¿ : señorita Daudoji, señorita Daudoji, señorita Daudoji... (la chica poco en poco va abriendo sus azules ojos, aun muy confundida cuando se encuentra con la imagen de un joven de cabellos azules, el cual la estaba sosteniendo de los hombros para poder despertarla)

Tomoyo: ¿Eriol, ¿eres tu, ¿qué ocurrió? (pregunto la chica muy confundida mientras que el chico la ayudaba a ponerse de pie)

Eriol: creo que se preocupo tanto por como estaría Sakura que se desmayo " siento mucho haberte hecho esto Tomoyo"

Tomoyo: ¿en verdad, no recuerdo nada de eso, ¿pero como es que me desmaye, yo no suelo hacer eso

Eriol: eso no importa, ¿acaso esta herida o se siente mal? (decía el chico con una de sus muchas tiernas sonrisas en el rostro)

Tomoyo: no, estoy bien, (decía la chica mientras aparecía un poco de rubor en sus mejillas ante el gesto del muchacho) pero... ¿Sakura y Li, ¿ya salieron del ascensor, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que la puerta del ascensor se cerro por si sola y luego... vi tu rostro al despertarme

Eriol: que bueno que te encuentres bien pero Sakura y Li todavía no han salido del ascensor

Tomoyo: será mejor que llamemos a un encargado (fue en ese momento cuando el ascensor se abrió al instante, revelando en su interior a Sakura y Shaoran acostados en el piso al parecer inconscientes, al ver esto Tomoyo se preocupo mucho y fue corriendo hacia su amiga seguida de Eriol)

Tomoyo: ¡¡Sakura, exclamo la chica mientras recogía a su amiga del suelo y lo mismo hacia Eriol con Shaoran

Eriol: respiran, creo que solo están desmayados

Tomoyo: ¿pero que les pudo haber pasado? (fue cuando Sakura abrió sus ojos poco a poco y logro ver el rostro de su amiga frente a ella)

Sakura: ¿Tomoyo, ¿que sucedió? (al mismo tiempo Shaoran tambien se despertaba, sacudiéndose un poco la cabeza por lo aturdido que estaba)

Shaoran: ¿pero que paso?

Eriol: ¿se encuentran bien?

Tomoyo: ¿pero que fue lo que sucedió, por que se desmayaron los dos?

Sakura: no lo se, no recuerdo nada.

Shaoran: yo tampoco, lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber visto como las luces del ascensor se apagaban y este se sacudía fuertemente de un lado al otro

Sakura: es lo mismo que yo recuerdo, después de eso, no se que fue lo que sucedió

Tomoyo: tal vez al momento que el ascensor se sacudía se golpearon y pudieron haberse desmayado los dos (al escuchar esto Sakura y Shaoran se sonrojaron un poco ante la pena que sentían por tan vergonzosa y extraña situación)

Eriol: bueno, lo importante ahora es que están bien, mejor vayámonos antes de que el ascensor se descomponga otra vez

Sakura y Shaoran: si (decían los dos casi al mismo tiempo mientras intentaban ponerse de pie y salir del ascensor con la ayuda de Tomoyo y Eriol, luego de esto, los 4 se dirigían afuera del edificio, para lastima de todos la exposición de los ositos de felpa ya había acabado y nadie comprendía como es que había pasado tanto tiempo, sin que estos lo notaran ya que prácticamente faltaban unas horas para que anochezca, los 4 chicos se despidieron sin obtener ninguna respuesta racional de lo que había pasado ese día, Sakura llegaba a su casa después de haber sido acompañada en la mitad del camino por Shaoran y Eriol ya que a Tomoyo por alguna extraña razón sus guardaespaldas la estaban buscando hace algunas horas hasta que lograron encontrarla y llevarla a casa, la joven japonesa ingresa a su casa y se encuentra con su padre y hermano...)

Sr. Kinomoto: hola pequeña Sakura, ya me estaba preocupando por ti (le decía a Sakura desde la cocina ya que estaba preparando la cena)

Touya: si mounstro, ¿por qué tardaste tanto, ya nos estábamos preocupando

Sakura: que no soy un mounstro, y lo que paso fue que hubo un pequeño problema con un ascensor de la exhibición por eso fue que me demore

Sr. Kinomoto: bueno, lo importante es que ya estas en casa, ¿quieres cenar hija?

Sakura: no papa, gracias pero no tengo hambre, creo que iré a dormir un poco, estoy muy cansada

Sr. Kinomoto: esta bien (le decía a Sakura mientras subía las escaleras a su cuarto, entro en la habitación y noto que Kero no se encontraba ahí jugando videojuegos, algo muy raro, decidió buscar en el cajón de su escritorio, y este se encontraba durmiendo ahí, mientras que una burbuja salía de su nariz)

Sakura: " si no esta jugando o comiendo postres, esta durmiendo, no hay duda de que Kero es un flojo " ahhhhhhhhhhhh... (bostezaba la chica), tengo un poco de sueño, será mejor que duerma un rato

Se fue acostando en su cama, y se acurruco en la misma, hasta que poco a poco se fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormida, en su cabeza aparecían imágenes, primero eran muy oscuras no se lograban diferenciar, apenas lograba ver la silueta de dos personas abrazadas, era un sueño, Sakura estaba soñando y lo mas raro es que esta era espectadora de su propio sueño, entonces, logro ver, era ella, era exactamente ella y vestía la misma ropa que vistió ese día, para mas extraño aun alguien estaba con ella, trato de diferenciar a aquella persona que la estaba abrazando, era difícil ya que todo estaba muy oscuro, y entonces vio, era Shaoran, ella y Shaoran se estaban abrazando, pero para su sorpresa no solo era un abrazo, se estaban besando, Sakura contemplaba con gran asombro como ella y Shaoran se daban un dulce y tierno beso, y se abrazaban al mismo tiempo, los dos estaban vestidos con las mismas ropas que utilizaron ese día, Sakura solo observaba en silencio con completamente asombrada aquel beso que se estaba dando con Shaoran, esa fue la ultima imagen que se quedo en su cabeza cuando...

Sakura: ¿ah, ¿qué paso? (decía la chica al momento que se levantaba de su cama muy sorprendida, se observo a si misma y noto que todo fue un sueño, todo había sido solo un sueño, ya que no se había movido de su cama y aun seguía con la ropa que se había acostado, pero por alguna extraña razón aquel sueño parecía muy real)

Sakura: " solo fue un sueño, estaba soñando con... Shaoran, ¡el y yo nos estábamos besando, ¿qué clase de sueño fue ese, y ¿por qué soñaría con algo así, (decía la chica muy sonrojada al recordar lo que había soñado), parecía tan real, tan... tan real, ¿por qué yo soñaría con algo así? (volvió a repetirse la chica muy sonrojada), Shaoran... (sin querer la chica se sonrojaba al solo pronunciar su nombre, al recordar como es que ella había soñado con el, y especialmente con el besándose, el cual este acto parecía muy real y por alguna razón ahí echada en su cama, su corazón palpitaba cada vez mas rápido al recordar aquella imagen de ella y Shaoran besándose, sin que ella no lo notase, su corazón hubiera deseado que ese sueño fuera realidad, hasta que se fue quedando dormida otra vez)

CONTINUARA...

Mis notitas: espero que les haya gustado, este capitulo en especial me sorprendió mucho ya que no sabia como sacar a Sakura de tal aprieto ya que parecía casi imposible y se me ocurrió que Eriol les de una oportunidad, ya que yo soy una cursi y me gustan mucho los finales felices, pero esto no quiere decir que así acabe el fic, notaron que hubo un pequeñísimo momento de Eriol + Tomoyo, en realidad a mi me gusta mucho esta pareja y estoy pensado hacer un fic sobre ellos, pero todavía no es seguro, bueno espero que le haya gustado este capitulo y no olviden dejarme un REVIEW, que en verdad los leo todos y agradezco cada uno de ellos, bueno en el siguiente capitulo, se esperan algunas sorpresas, así que no dejen de leerlos, ¿Sakura y Shaoran lograran recordar lo que paso ese día, bueno eso lo sabrán la próxima vez, cualquier cosa excepto virus a mi correo: y si quieren pueden hacer clic en mi nombre para leer los otros fics que he escrito: VALERY


	4. Recordar es amar y amar es recordar

Solos en el Ascensor

Por Valery Rico

Bueno como todos ya saben Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es de CLAMP (no se ni para que lo digo si ya todos lo saben), ya quisiera, es mi anime favorito y luego le sigue Evangelion y Inyasha (en mi opinión), bueno vamos con el fic:

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno, hola a todos, primero que todo tienen que haber leído el capitulo 1, 2 y 3 antes que este para que puedan entender la historia, aclaro que los " " son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos de los mismos, no los aburro mas y pasemos al fic:

Capitulo 4: Recordar es amar y amar es recordar

Sakura Kinomoto se despertó al día siguiente de la exposición de ositos de felpa a la cual había ido con sus amigos, y de la cual no era cociente que ese día había o hubiera sido en tal caso uno de los días mas felices de su vida ya que ella no recordaba nada al respecto excepto un pequeño sueño que la había dejado mas confundida aun ( gracias a nuestro Eriol, pero lo perdonamos por que es bien lindo ¿no? ), ya se hacia tarde para la escuela, era Viernes y por lo cual se acercaba el fin de semana, la chica se puso su uniforme, saludo al pequeño guardián que se levantaba todo aturdido por el despertador y bajo al comedor a tomar su desayuno. Una vez que se despidió de su padre partió al colegio con su hermano, todo parecía normal, nada fuera de lo común, para ella era solo un día mas de escuela, una vez en la primaria Tomoeda...

Tomoyo: buenos días Sakura

Sakura: muy buenos días Tomoyo

Tomoyo: el día de ayer estuvo muy entretenido ¿no es verdad?

Sakura: si, fue muy buena idea ir a ver la exposición de ositos de felpa

Tomoyo: si, pero... ahora que lo pienso bien me pareció muy extraño lo que sucedió ayer

Sakura: ¿a que te refieres?

Tomoyo: ¿ah, olvídalo no es nada " no se por que alguna razón, tengo la impresión de que algo muy importante ocurrió ayer, tengo la sensación de que algo muy importante me falta, pero... no se que es"

Sakura: ¿Tomoyo, Tomoyo, estas bien? (preguntaba la chica al ver a su amiga tan pensativa cuando de pronto siente un gran dolor en su cabeza y imágenes transcurren por su mente, las mismas imágenes las cuales ella creía que eran un sueño, en que ella y Shaoran se daban un beso en un lugar un tanto oscuro, pero que se lograba diferenciarse a si misma y a Shaoran dándose un tierno beso, donde los dos estaban abrazados)

Tomoyo: ¿Sakura, te encuentras bien? (decía la chica saliendo de sus pensamientos al notar que su amiga era la que ahora estaba como viendo en el vació)

Sakura: si, si... estoy bien (decía la chica volviendo en si) "otra vez, como es posible que recuerde lo que soñé ayer, esta vez parecía tan real, no comprendo por que aun lo recuerdo"

Shaoran: buenos días (decía el chico entrando al salón de clases y tomando su lugar detrás de Sakura)

Tomoyo: buenos días Li (Sakura no se había percatado de que Shaoran ya estaba sentado detrás suyo hasta que escucho la voz de Tomoyo diciendo su nombre, la chica volteo para saludar a su compañero, y en ese momento cuando ve sus ojos recuerda lo que hace poco segundos estaba pensando acerca de ese sueño y por que tenia que recordarlo tantas veces, inmediatamente se sonroja y se le había olvidado para que le iba hablar a Shaoran, aun sonrojada y muy confundida por esto pudo articular un muy buenos días, a pesar de que aun seguía muy sorprendida)

Shaoran: buenos días (decía el chico tambien un poco sonrojado ya que el aun seguía enamorado de la pequeña Sakura)

Eriol: buenos días Sakura, Li (decía un Eriol que aparecía por sorpresa como siempre a Sakura y Shaoran), buenos días Srt. Daudoji

Tomoyo: buenos días (la chica se ruborizo un poco ante el saludo del muchacho pero ni ella misma sabia que significaba eso, el tutor de clase entro en el aula, para comenzar el día como siempre, haciendo que todos los estudiantes tomaran sus lugares, el día transcurrió normal, a excepción de que Sakura aun seguía muy distraída por aquel sueño que lo recordaba cada cierto tiempo y que no la dejaba en paz, provocando que de vez en cuando mirara de reojo a Shaoran sin que este se percatase y sonrojándose al mismo tiempo, confundiéndola mas todavía, por aquella sensación que hacia que su corazón latiera con rapidez, Eriol que por supuesto se percato de esto, no dejaba de preguntarse como serian las cosas de ahora en adelante)

Eriol: " creo que la oportunidad que le di a Sakura, surtió su efecto, espero que las cosas salgan de la mejor manera para todos, a pesar de eso corro el riesgo de que descubran mi verdadera identidad, pero creo que es un riesgo que vale la pena correr por esos dos " (de pronto el chico vio hacia el frente ahí se encontraba ella, con su larga cabellera negra como la noche, el solo verla de espaldas provocaba en el chico cierta timidez y nerviosismo, lo cual escondía muy bien, ya que nadie se hubiera imaginado cuales eran sus sentimientos) " Tomoyo..." (fue lo único que llego a pensar el muchacho)

Llego el momento del receso en la primaria Tomoeda, al contrario de que las dos amigas salieran juntas como siempre, esta vez Sakura le había pedido a Tomoyo de favor que le gustaría estar sola por unos momentos, y esta acepto algo preocupada ya que su amiga nunca se comportaba de esa manera, eso quería decir que algo le estaba preocupando, pero prefirió no preguntar. Sakura se encontraba sentada al pie de un árbol, parecía no haber nadie alrededor, todo se sentía en paz, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta es de que alguien mas la estaba acompañando en ese mismo lugar)

Sakura: " no puedo dejar de recordar ese sueño, que me esta pasando y lo mas raro de todo es que cada vez que lo hago puedo diferenciar mas las cosas, Shaoran estaba vestido igual que ayer cuando fuimos a la exposición de ositos de felpa y yo tambien llevaba la misma ropa, pero que clase de sueño es este, aun no lo comprendo, pero... pero... ahora en clase, cada vez que veía a Shaoran mi corazón palpitaba cada vez mas rápido, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en el, no lo entiendo, no entiendo nada " Shaoran... (fue lo ultimo que susurro la maestra de cartas)

¿ : ¿estas bien? (decía una figura que bajaba con agilidad del árbol en el cual Sakura reposaba)

Sakura: ¿Yue, ¿qué haces aquí?

Yue: Yukito se encontraba muy cerca de aquí y yo pude sentir tu presencia pero algo perturbada así que decidí venir a ver que pasaba (decía el guardián mientras guardaba sus alas)

Sakura: ya veo, no, no me ocurre nada no te preocupes (en ese momento Yue se sentó al lado de la chica, con una expresión seria como siempre)

Yue: el día de ayer sentí muy fuerte la presencia de Clow, ¿lo notaste?

Sakura: si, pero solo por unos instantes, lo que sucede es que me quede atrapada en un ascensor que se descompuso y me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza por eso es que no pude sentir mas la presencia

Yue: ¿estas segura?

Sakura: ¿por qué lo dices?

Yue: por que sentí que tu presencia y la de Clow se encontraban muy cerca una de la otra

Sakura: ¿muy cerca, pero en ningún momento paso eso

Yue: ¿qué es lo que te sucede?

Sakura: ¿ah?

Yue: ¿qué es lo que te sucede?

Sakura: ¿a que te refieres, no me pasa nada

Yue: solo para que lo sepas, esa atracción que sientes hacia Yukito es originada por los poderes de la Luna, no es un sentimiento del todo real

Sakura: ¿qué? (no podía creerlo, no podía creer que le sentimiento que por Yukito fueran mentira, no podía creer que fuera Yue el que le digiera eso)

Sakura: ¿pero de que estas hablando, ¿cómo es posible que digas eso Yue?

Yue: por que tus verdaderos sentimientos, no le pertenecen a Yukito, solo fueron producto de la magia, vine hasta aquí por que tu corazón se sentía confundido, y tenia que aclararte que lo que sientes por Yukito no es verdad, era mi deber como guardián que soy hacértelo saber, si no me equivoco tu suponías estar enamorada de Yukito (la chica se sonrojo ante tal comentario), pero ahora que se presenta otra posibilidad te sientes confundida, no se quien será esa persona, pero te aseguro que lo que sientes por esa persona, es mas que amistad, eso era todo, me tengo que ir

Sakura: ¡no Yue espera, ¡necesito preguntarte algo, ¡espera! (gritaba la chica mientras que observaba la guardián alejarse y perderse en los jardines de la escuela)

Sakura: Yukito, lo que sentía por Yukito no era verdad, no puedo creerlo " tu lo sabias Sakura, de alguna manera sabias que Yukito no era la persona mas importante para ti, el lo es, el..." (pensaba la chica para si misma) Shaoran...

La chica se volvió a sentar al pie del árbol, esta vez mas confundida de lo que había llegado ahí, de pronto no sabe la razón pero algo la impulso a sacar las cartas Sakura de su bolsillo, sin querer fue viéndolas una a una, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una gran sorpresa era la carta Flote, lo que la impresiono fue que la carta era una carta Sakura , pero ella no recordaba haber cambiando en ningún momento la carta Flote, ¿entonces que estaba pasando aquí?

Sakura: pero... si en ningún momento cambie a Flote de carta Clow a Sakura, ¿por qué ahora es una carta Sakura? (en ese momento el sueño de Sakura vuelve a su mente, esta vez con mucha mas claridad que las anteriores veces, Sakura lograba distinguir a la perfección a ella y a Shaoran besándose, con la misma ropa que utilizaron el día de ayer y esta vez logro ver el ascensor por completo era el mismo ascensor que ayer, no había duda algo estaba pasando, algo le había pasado a ella, pero no sabia que)

Shaoran: Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? (decía el joven chino mientras corría hacia Sakura con una cara muy preocupada)

Sakura: ¿Shaoran? ¿qué haces aquí?

Shaoran: (ya haber llegado al lugar donde se encontraba Sakura) sentí una presencia mágica muy fuerte, pero no percibí que fuera maligna, de todos modos me preocupe y comencé a buscarte

Sakura: ¿te preocupaste por mi? (decía la chica muy sonrojada ya que en el fondo de su corazón acababa de descubrir un sentimiento muy especial)

Shaoran: ¡¿ah, ¡bueno en realidad, solo sentí la presencia y vine lo mas pronto que pude! (tartamudeaba el chico muy apenado y evidentemente sonrojado por lo que acaba de decir, lo cual provoco que todo su cuerpo se poniera como robot y sus cabellos se erizaran por la vergüenza)

Sakura: ya veo, bueno, mu...muchas gracias Shaoran (decía aun con sus mejillas cubiertas por un color carmín, al notar como se sonrojaba el muchacho, al fin lo había comprendido, ella le gustaba a Shaoran)

Shaoran: " esta es mi oportunidad, es mi oportunidad de decirle a Sakura lo que siento por ella, es el momento prefecto, pero... pero... ¿y si me rechaza, ¿si las cosas no salen bien, ¿qué podré decirle, a pesar de eso... tengo que correr el riesgo, tengo que hacerlo "

Sakura: Shaoran, yo... yo... yo necesito decirte algo (pronunciaba la chica muy apenada)

Shaoran: (ya saliendo del estado de Robot pero aun sonrojado) ¿qué... que ocurre?

Sakura: es que... yo... yo necesito decirte que... (de pronto Sakura cae de rodilla en el césped agarrando su cabeza ya que había sentido como si algo la acabara de golpear ahí, sintió un dolor tremendo y el recuerdo volvió otra vez a su mente, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez logro recordar todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer como ella y Shaoran se quedaron atrapados en el ascensor, como un abismo se abrió haciéndola caer ahí, como Shaoran la llamo por su nombre, el cambio de la carta Flote a una carta Sakura, cuando ella y Shaoran confesaron sus sentimientos, el momento en que se besaron, y por ultimo no lo supo muy bien pero logro recordar como una figura provoco que ella olvidara todo, todo lo que había pasado y sin saber quien era esa persona, y como ella aceptaba sin oponerse, todo volvió a su mente, absolutamente todo, ya no lo dudaba eso no era un sueño, eso en realidad había pasado, todo eso había pasado y ella lo había olvidado por completo)

Shaoran: ¡¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, estas bien, que te ocurre! (decía el chico mientras sostenía a Sakura ya que esta un poco mas y se desmayaba)

Sakura: ¡¿ah! (pronunciaba la chica después de tremendo dolor que sintió en su cabeza), Shaoran, si paso, no fue un sueño, si ocurrió, tu y yo nos besamos, los dos nos juramos amor, si ocurrió, todo ocurrió ayer en el ascensor, yo lo había olvidado por completo pero en realidad ocurrió

Shaoran: ¡¡¿¿AHHHHH, ¿PERO QUE DICES? (el chico realmente estaba exaltado, Sakura prácticamente le había dicho cosas que el no recordaba en absoluto y especialmente cosas sobre confesiones de amor entre el y ella, lo cual hizo que el chico se pusiera mas rojo que el fuego)

Sakura: tu... tu no lo recuerdas, el hizo que lo olvidaras, yo... yo... yo te are recordar Shaoran, haré que recuerdes todo

Sin pensarlo dos ves la maestra de cartas unió sus labios con los del muchacho, tan rápido que este no pudo reaccionar, lo tomo completamente por sorpresa pero a pesar de eso aquel beso transmitía ternura y amor, gracias a esto, el sello de magia de Sakura se formo a los pies de ambos chicos, iluminándonos como nunca, en ese instante todos los recuerdos vuelven a Shaoran, todos los recuerdos de ayer en el ascensor, de la misma manera que los recuerdos volvieron a Sakura, Shaoran tambien logro recordar todo, hasta el mas mínimo detalle, gracias al beso que le había dado Sakura, los dos chicos se fueron separando poco a poco, los dos muy sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando, lo raro era que el sello de magia de la estrella todavía no desaparecía seguía resplandeciendo a sus pies, pero eso no impidió que articularan unas palabras.

Shaoran: Sakura, lo recordé todo, no se como lo pude olvidar, pero... logre recordar todo, tu y yo, tu y yo nos habíamos besado, ¿quien hizo que olvidáramos todo, tenemos que averiguar... (antes de que el muchacho pudiera terminar de hablar la chica pone uno de sus dedos delicadamente sobre los labios de el para impedir que salgan las palabras)

Sakura: no importa quien fue, ya no importa, lo que importa ahora es que tu y yo estamos juntos de nuevo y eso, eso nadie lo podrá impedir, lo único que importa es que tu y yo logramos recordar nuestro amor

Los dos enamorados se sonrieron mutuamente, era verdad ya no importaba mas nada que su amor, se alegraron por eso y se vieron directamente a los ojos para sonreírse una vez mas, en ese preciso momento el sello de magia de Sakura que todavía no había desaparecido resplandeció aun mas, su intensidad era tanta que podría cegar los ojos, en ese momento varios rayos de luz se formaron alrededor de Shaoran y de Sakura, pronto estos comenzaron a concentrarse en dos puntos diferentes, unos se reunían en frente de Shaoran y otros en frente de Sakura, pronto estos rayos color rosa comenzaron a tomar la forma de dos cartas, no se podía distinguir que cartas eran, poco a poco aun impresionados por lo que estaba pasando Shaoran y Sakura tomaron cada uno la carta que estaba en frente de si, hasta que el sello mágico fue desapareciendo poco a poco, al fin pudieron ver las cartas, cada uno miraba con asombro las cartas que cada uno sostenía, los chicos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron mutuamente, lo que sostenían en sus manos eran dos cartas Sakura, ella y Shaoran habían logrado crear dos cartas, gracias a la magia que poseían y al poder de sus sentimientos, aun se miraban fijamente, los dos sabían que lo que sostenían en sus manos eran cartas Sakura ya que claramente podían ver el sello en ellas, hasta que en un momento se rompió el silencio...

Shaoran: no puedo creer lo que acabamos de hacer, mejor dicho lo que has sido capaz de hacer

Sakura: te equivocas, no lo hice sola fue gracias a tu ayuda, sin ti nunca lo hubiera logrado

Shaoran evoco una sonrisa mientras que Sakura hacia lo mismo y pronto se encontraban abrazados nuevamente, cada uno sosteniendo una carta Sakura en sus manos, la carta que sostenía Sakura mostraba un corazón entrelazado y el nombre que se distinguía era " The Love " o " El Amor ", mientras que la carta que sostenía Shaoran mostraba la figura de dos personas abrazadas, pero que no se distinguían muy bien, solo se lograba ver sus siluetas y un corazón en medio de ellas, y en ella se leía su nombre " The Remember " o " El Recuerdo", los dos permanecieron abrazados por un momento mas, no querían separarse, no deseaban hacerlo, poco a poco se fueron separando para solo después ir acercando sus rostros y darse un tierno y dulce beso, el cual habían deseado repetir desde aquella tarde mientras estuvieron solos en el ascensor, ellos no lo notaron pero una figura los observaba paciente entre los árboles de la escuela, no tenia malas intenciones, era todo lo contrario se alegraba por lo feliz que estaba la pareja, sonreía con ternura mientras que pronunciaba unas palabras...

Eriol: después de todo lo lograste Sakura, de cierta manera sabia que lo lograrías, pero no me imagine que tus sentimientos por Shaoran fueran tan fuertes para que tus poderes aumentaran tanto hasta tal punto de crear dos nuevas cartas Sakura "Love " y " Rebember ", que nombres mas adecuados para esta situación, bueno, solo supongo que de ahora en adelante tendré que ser mas cuidadoso querida Sakura ya que ahora tienes a una persona muy especial que seria capaz de dar todo por ti y tu harías lo mismo por el, vaya dilema, ni la poderosa magia del mago Clow pudo ser mas fuertes que el amor que ellos dos se sentían, en parte me alegro por ello (Sakura y Shaoran caminaban tomados de la mano, Sakura llevaba en sus manos las dos cartas, observándolas muy cuidadosamente)

Sakura: aun no entiendo muy bien como es que pude crear estas cartas, pero me alegro de que haya sucedido

Shaoran: ¿por qué lo dices?

Sakura: por que gracias a ellas es que pudimos recordar todo lo que había pasado ese día

Shaoran: tienes razón, le debo mucho a esas cartas

Sakura: yo tambien

Shaoran: pero aun hay algo que no me queda claro

Sakura: ¿qué es?

Shaoran: ¿como supiste que dándome un beso recordaría todo lo que paso? (decía el joven algo sonrojado)

Sakura: en realidad, no lo se, creo que solo fue por intuición (decía la chica tambien muy sonrojada)

Shaoran: ¿intuición, eso ya no importa, lo que importa ahora es que estamos juntos y nada volverá a separarnos ¿no es así?

Sakura: por supuesto, nada podrá separarnos ahora (decía la chica mientras se recostaba en el hombro de su amor) te amo Shaoran

Shaoran: yo tambien te amo Sakura (de esa manera los dos jóvenes se dirigían de nuevo a sus clases ya que el receso ya había acabado Sakura pensó que Tomoyo ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que le iría a contar su amiga una vez que la viera, Eriol veía a la pareja alejarse mas unidos que nunca y pensó en voz alta...)

Eriol: ni siquiera yo Sakura se por que el beso que le diste a Shaoran hizo que recuperara la memoria, tal vez fue la magia o tal vez... fue la magia del amor, al fin y al cabo después de todo hay misterios sobre el amor que nunca serán resueltos, y creo que el mío es uno de ellos, quien sabe tal vez yo tambien tenga una oportunidad como ellos, eso espero... realmente lo espero Tomoyo (fue lo ultimo que susurro el joven de lentes antes de partir de regreso a clases, donde lo esperaba una joven de cabellos largos y negros, que para el era su misterio de amor y esperaba algún día con ansias resolverlo)

¿ Fin ?

Mis notitas: bueno que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, creo que el final me quedo como quería, si me quedo bien ¿o no, bueno eso ya lo opinan ustedes, pido perdón si es que algunos no les gusto que tomara la creación de la carta del amor tan temprano, pero a mi parecer me dio la impresión de ser necesaria en el fic, así que ustedes ya juzgaran eso, quieren que haga una secuela de Eriol + Tomoyo tendrán que avisarme, les pongo una votación para hacer una secuela de este fic sobre:

1.- Eriol + Tomoyo2.- Sakura + Shaoran

3.- Eriol + Tomoyo ya crecidos (y como los ayuda las dos cartas que creo Sakura)

si tienen otras opciones sobre una secuela díganmela por fa ,bueno ahí esta ustedes lo deciden si es que haga una secuela o no, esperare sus votaciones en los reviews, ya que no escribiré nada por lo menos a tener aunque sea unos 10 reviews sobre este final (no es que sea obsesiva con los reviews nnU ), solo quiero estar segura de que podré escribir una secuela de un fic que les haya gustado que la vayan a leer claro esta, no los aburro mas, ahí tienen el final, por fa lean mis otros fics que quiero saber que opinan sobre ellos pueden hacerlo haciendo clic en mi nombre, eso es todo se despide hasta una próxima vez (ya que esta no es la ultima vez que me verán escribiendo fics de Sakura) besos y abrazos: VALERY y S+S4 EVER


End file.
